Victoire
by TheDarkSideDoesItBetter
Summary: Because she's Victoire and who can compete with perfection? Weasley girls thoughts on Victoire /Freeverse/
1. Lily

**Lily**

you **HATE **her don't you  
>"sweetheart"<p>

(but you know hate only hides J.E.A.L.O.U.S.Y)  
>because she got<br>_Teddy_

What were you compared to her  
>She's all <em>shimmer<em> & _shine  
><em>and your just another  
>((Redhead))<br>your just a child  
>to<br>all  
>her<br>p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n

So of course _Teddy _picked her  
>Your just his little god-sister<br>even though your hearts  
>Br/e/a/k/i/n/g  
>Sh/a/t/t/e/r/i/n/g  
>Cr/u/m/b/l/i/n/g  
>into<br>littlelittle  
>pieces.<br>Because she's Victoire  
>and<br>who  
>can<br>compete  
>with<br>p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n


	2. Dominique

**Dominique**

It hurts doesn't it  
>"darling"<br>it hurts to be second  
>B.E.S.T<br>to always be a  
>S*h*a*d*o*w<br>But really  
>"darling"<p>

What did you expect?  
>She's <em>Victoire<em>  
>practically<br>V  
>I<br>C  
>T<br>O  
>R<br>Y

Personified

and she always be  
>Better than<br>[[you]]  
>so just give up "darling"<br>smile that lipstick "smile"  
>and<br>fadefadefade  
>because she's <em>Victoire<br>_and  
>who<br>can  
>compete with<br>p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n


	3. Molly

**Molly**

You just want to be _Pretty  
><em>don't you "love"?  
>You want to S:H:I:N:E<br>JUST  
>LIKE<br>_Victoire  
><em>But come a little closer, so I can whisper in your ear  
>(( <strong>YOU CANT<strong>))

Because she's all Glitter & Gold  
>and<br>You're all Dull & Bronze

She's all Grace  
>(Sashay,Spin,Twirl)<br>and  
>Your all Clumsiness<br>(Stumble,Trip,Fall)

She's all sexysmiles  
>and<br>Your all goofygrins

She's all (( gorgeous)) blonde hair and ((crystal)) blue eyes  
>and<br>Your all ((messy)) red hair and ((muddy)) brown eyes

so you can try all you want  
>"love"<br>keep trying to be a carbon copy of_ h.e.r_

Wear the same _lipstick_  
>Wear the same <em>clothes<em>  
>Wear the same <em>perfume<em>  
>but<br>your just a **Pretender **"love"  
>because she's <em>Victoire<br>_and  
>who<br>can  
>compete<br>with  
>P-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n<p> 


	4. Roxanne

**Roxanne**

You never _.despised  
>Victoire<br>_

because unlike your cousins_  
><em>You were above such childish feelings

You were **H|A|P|P|Y**_  
><em>for _her&Teddy  
><em>(After all you had **LysanderScamander)**

and then that C-h-a-n-g-e-d

all  
>because<br>your  
><strong>((Veela))<br>**cousin

sashayed by  
>with l<span>onglong<span> legs  
>and <span>shortshort<span> skirts  
>and a laugh that rang like <em>bells<em>

You didn't notice at first  
>didn't notice that he was<br>S  
>L<br>I  
>P<br>P  
>I<br>N  
>G<br>**away**

at first it was "I love you sososo much"  
>but then it was "Im sososo sorry"<br>**[I fell in love with your **_**cousin**_**]  
><strong>  
>You couldn't even H:A:T:E<br>_her__**  
><strong>_because

She  
><span>Didn't<span>  
><span>Mean<span>  
><span>To<span>

and maybe THATS

why it  
><strong>hurts<strong>

because  
><span>she<span>  
><span>wasn't<span>  
><span>even<span>  
><span>trying.<span>

so pretend like it didn't M+A+T+T+E+R  
>so pretend like you don't C+A+R+E<br>so pretend you didn't **L+O+V+E**him

because shes  
><em>Victoire<em>

and  
>who<br>can  
>compete<br>with  
>P-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n<p> 


	5. Rose

**Rose**

_Victoire  
><em>You've come to loathe that name

_Victoire_  
>You've heard its so <span>many <span>times

"why can't you be more like _Victoire_?"  
>"<em>Victoire <em>would never do that"  
>"<em>Victoire<em>"  
>"<em>Victoire<em>"  
>"<em>Victoire<em>"

Well what if you don't want to be like her  
>what if you don't want to be pretty like her <strong>(MOLLY)<strong>  
>what if you don't want her boyfriend <strong>(LILY)<strong>  
>what if you don't want to be her <strong>(DOMINIQUE)<strong>

but why don't you?

she's soo glamorous  
>(<span>you want to slap her<span>)

she's soo smart  
>(<span>You want to scream<span>)

she's soo nice  
>(<span>and that's even worse<span>)

and your  
><em>sick&amp;tired<em>  
>of all the<br>C|O|M|P|A|R|I|S|O|N|S

but you try anyway  
>wouldn't want to d.i.s.s.a.p.o.i.n.t anybody<br>**(but you do)**

and then you s/n/a/p  
>and your <span>screamscreamscreaming<span>

and you can see that she's crying  
>and you can see she doesn't understand<p>

but it feels _good_  
>(you're an awful person really)<p>

so you keep  
><span>screamscreamscreaming<span>  
>until it's <strong>all <strong>out

but you know it wont make a  
><span>difference<span>  
>and you know that tomorrow you'll go back to being<br>compared  
>and you know you wont measure up<p>

because she's  
><em>Victoire<em>  
>and<br>who  
>can<br>compete  
>with<br>p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n


	6. Lucy

**Lucy**

You've always wanted to  
>d:a:z:z:l:e<br>people  
>You always wanted to<br>t:u:r:n  
>heads<p>

And you do  
><span>don't<span>you

You wow them **all  
><strong>at least until  
><em>she<br>_walks in  
>In all her<br>g|o|l|d|e|n  
>G<br>L  
>O<br>R  
>Y<p>

Because thats when everyone turns to stare  
><strong>((who wouldn't?))<strong>  
>and you cant help but feel as if she<br>stole your S*P*O*T*L*I*G*H*T  
><strong>(((she did))<br>**and your heart  
>sh/a/t/t/e/r/s  
>because you need to d:a:z:z:l:e them<br>**((well aren't we a bit vain))**

you need attention like you need  
>AIR<p>

but its  
>.impossible<br>to do that when  
><em>Victoire<em>  
>walks in<p>

because where you  
>G#L#O#W<br>she  
>S#H#I#N#E#S<p>

with her cherrycherry lips  
>and her sunshine hair<br>**nothing  
><strong>can stop _her_

so suffocate sweetheart  
>no-ones going to notice<br>**((spotlights gone remember))  
><strong>

keep glaring  
>keep muttering<br>keep trying to out-do her  
><strong>((no-ones watching))<strong>

because she's  
><em>Victoire<br>_and  
>who<br>can  
>compete<br>with  
>p-e-r-f-e-c-t-i-o-n<p> 


End file.
